


Taco Bell Parking Lot

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Groping, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex in a Car, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Karkat was happy when Dave first asked Karkat to taco bell, but it turned out Dave had something else up his sleeves, or more accurately, Karkat had something else up his nook.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Taco Bell Parking Lot

“You’re a fucking teasing bulgeweed, I hope you know that.” Karkat muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.  
Karkat was happy when Dave first suggested that they go on a dinner date with just the two of them, to some place that served the human Mexican food, but of course Dave had something else up his sleeve, or more accurately, Karkat had something else up his nook. It was pretty simple, just a remote controlled vibe, long and energetic and able to rotate and squirm inside him, and throughout the entire date Dave had been toying with it, upping the vibrations at awkward times for the troll and then dropping them low before he could cum. It left Karkat in a fight to save face, holding his head in his hands or resting his chin on his arms on the table in an attempt to hide himself from any onlookers, left unaware of what was truly happening. Of course Dave wouldn’t leave his boyfriend with just that, making sure that his hand wandered under the table to squeeze and grope at him, just to add an extra layer of asshole frosting on the dickhead cake.

“Hey, maybe I do, maybe I don’t, you’ll just have to educate me in _excruciating_ detail on just what this bulgeweed is teasing you on.” Dave said casually, sliding his fingers across Karkat’s inner thigh while the vibe buzzed low, fingertips looming dangerously close to his crotch. It was a surprise that his bulge hadn’t unsheathed yet, what with the hour or so of delicate and calculated teasing, but Dave knew that he was trying his best to hold back, lest he stain the seat with red, let alone his poor pants. Dave’s hands were subtle, making sure that no one would notice but Karkat.  
He had only brushed his fingers over his sheath a few times, trying to tease his bulge out but Karkat wouldn’t budge. He could tell he was slipping, slowly, but Karkat was firm, resilient, even if he started to crack under the pressure.  
It’s not like he didn’t put up a good fight though, an hour is a long time to be on the edge. 

"Fuck you, at least don’t be a wriggler and act like you’re not…not….” Karkat shifted in his seat just a little bit, but didn’t shift away from Dave’s touch, digging his claws into his palms as he balled up his fists.

“Something troubling you Karkat? You look kinda off." Dave squeezed the bottom of his thigh before his hand travelled down to his crotch again, fingertips rolling over the still sheathed bulge through his pants.  
“Or maybe getting off?" He said, voice low, upping the vibrators diligent buzz.

“Fffuck offff…” He growled, head resting on the table, on top of his arms. The touch was fleeting but the feeling lingered as his fingers moved up to his waistband, playing with it, teasing him with the fact that he could dip his fingers in at any moment, making it all the harder for him to conceal how he felt. Instead he felt merciful, or rather unmerciful, as he circled around the waistband and began discreetly grabbing his ass, parting his cheeks and sinking his fingers into the plump, soft skin.

“Wow Karkat, I’m offended. What would your troll mother say if she heard you say such language?”

“She’d probably tell you not to be s...such a gogdamn dick.”

For once, Dave said nothing, instead casually sipping his drink while also playing with the setting of the vibe, making it buzz powerfully on and off so that he could never truly get used to the rhythm. He kept the little pink remote hidden in his hand or sleeve, whether it be tucked away in his palm or in between his fingers, making sure it couldn’t be seen clearly, looking more like some harmless jewellery than what it truly was. Karkat sucked in a breath, shooting Dave a look over his arms, resisting the urge to kick him in his dumb fucking ankle.

"Ugh you're the fucking _worst_.” He grumbled, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip and burying his blaring red face back into his arms, trying to mask his arousal with anger. He could already feel his bulge beginning to press against the front of his pants, wet and squirming, and shit, he hated losing this stupid fucking game, he couldn’t wait until he got Dave on the other side of it.

"Is that a complaint I hear, Karkat? If I were a little dumber I'd think that you wanted me to stop or something, I mean, I can already see you cracking.” He teased, keeping his tone nonchalant to look less suspicious. Luckily Karkat's jacket on the seat seemed to block his groping from view a little, it all depended on whether he could take it or not. Of course Dave was going to push the limits as _far_ as he could.  
"There sure are a lot of people huh, imagine if we got caught." Still groping at his ass, his other hand got closer and closer to his crotch, fingertips just stroking at the gap between his thigh and his groin. He could even feel a dull buzz from the vibe as his fingers got lower.  
"All these people around you, total strangers who probably wouldn't remember your face unless you did something weird, like, I don't know...left a sticky, red stain on the seat, started breathing heavy and making noises, hell, even moaning. Man, all eyes would be on you babe."

Karkat shifted in his seat, a groan humming in his throat.  
“Fuck you…”  
He rubbed his thighs together to try and tame the throbbing heat that manifested in his nook from the vibrator, as well as blocking out the words pouring out of Dave's mouth.  
"What the fuck do you think you're trying to achieve here, this is just going to get us thrown out.” He hissed under his breath, voice cracking just in the middle and fucking up his whole point.

“Well if you don’t wanna get thrown out you should learn to be more quiet. Honestly Karkat, all it takes is like an hour and some battery power to get you like this, it’s almost too fucking easy!”

“I...ffuck….I would rather...rather swim fucking laps in a pool of my own festering discharge before I give you the satisfaction of getting the best of me during this whole ordeal, fuckhead." He tried so hard to make it seem like he wasn't enjoying it, yet his body was doing its best to work against him, practically leaning into Dave's hand. He cringed, as despite his best efforts, he felt his nook soak into his underwear.  
Thank _gog_ he wore underwear this time.

"'I ever tell you how cute you are when threatening me?" Dave teased "Well, particularly when you try to pretend you don't love every second of me touching you up in public." He slipped his hand away from Karkat's thigh and instead cupped his cheek, leaning in close to kiss him on the mouth.  
To any observer it would seem like a simple lovers kiss, if lingering for a little too long, but Dave knew exactly what he was doing, using the opportunity to gently grind his kneecap against Karkat's crotch as he flicked the vibe up to the most intense setting, rotating against the walls of his nook, Dave’s other hand slipping down further, gripping firmly and groping his ass, tormenting him from both sides. The troll moaned, surprised, tensing up before melting into the kiss after a few seconds like he always would, making sure to direct the moan straight into his mouth so that it wouldn't make too much noise between the two of them. He felt something in his nook _drop_ like he would cum then and there in a moment of weakness as if everything he tried to hold back came gushing out, the vibe pushing against all the best places as it squirmed and buzzed. The feeling of Dave's hand squeezing his ass, his knee between his legs, was already becoming too much for the troll, and shit, he could feel his bulge pressing back against his knee in return, squirming under his pants as a moan left his throat.  
After a few moments of bewildered pleasure, he bit Dave's lip as a warning, the red on his cheeks only ever darkening.  
Dave would’ve smiled at how responsive he was to his touch if his bottom lip was in between the teeth of a very needy Karkat. He bit back, if only for a second, letting his boyfriend get a rough nip as he pressed his knee into his quickly emerging bulge, and made sure to get a good final squeeze of his butt, holding him close before pulling it all away as if nothing happened and turning down the vibe back to its neutral buzz. Dave made sure to keep his poker face on, smiling innocently as he saw Karkat so obviously flushed. 

That was the last straw for Karkat, the troll furrowing his brows before standing up, casually running a hand through his hair and being careful to avoid his horns, shooting a glare at Dave.  
“I'll...I’ll be back in a minute," He said, looking a little embarrassed, making his way toward the doors and straightening his coat, trying his best to hide his ass from sight. This left Dave almost impressed, it had only been like what, an hour or something? He sat back and watched Karkat leave, coat successfully thwarting his attempt to spy a red stain on his pants as Dave took another casual sip of Pepsi.  
He would give it a couple minutes, let people forget that there were two before eventually leaving the restaurant himself and letting them forget that there was even one. They had done this enough times for them both to know the drill by now. Dave was proud of himself, going significantly farther this time. Karkat would need to go up and beyond to one up him when it was his turn. He thought of Karkat waiting in the car for him, all needy and ready after all the teasing, and smiled to himself like it was a joke that only he knew the punch line of.   
Every time they did this, Dave always liked getting a little more risky, hell, he had considered jerking him off under the table, maybe even fingering his nook to test how quiet he could be when he came.  
 _Fuck, he was getting pretty ready too._  
He chugged the rest of his drink and left the table, sauntering out and heading towards the car in the parking lot. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't exactly empty either, with people walking around and driving in and out, people who could easily spot them both in the heat of the moment, eyes all over the pair.

As he made his way through the parking lot his eyes fixed on the car. Oh fuck, he really couldn't wait could he? It was barely 5 minutes and he was already fucking himself in public for any observant passer-by's to see. If Dave didn't have a boner before, then he definitely had one now.

Dave stepped out of sight as he approached the car, not that Karkat would spot him anyway, practically knuckle deep in his own nook already.  
He had shut himself in the backseat of their car, quick to tug down both articles of clothing to stop them from being fucked up any more by his sopping wet nook and his slick candy red bulge, sighing out in relief before slipping off his coat too until he was only wearing his sweater.

The vibe was still working tirelessly in his nook, Dave not giving him the mercy of switching it off as he left, and Karkat took full advantage of the toy, squeezing up his bulge as he began to thrust it in and out, moaning quietly. Karkat was so desperate for it, not caring who saw him like that. He imagined getting caught like this, masturbating so recklessly in public, so needy after over an hour of teasing.

Dave leaned his forearm on the top of the car and leaned down, essentially blocking off the window from view before tapping it, watching Karkat pull his hands away from his nook with a start.  
“You busy?" He asked.

“Holy-fucking-shit!” Karkat was snapped out from his erotic little daydream by the knocking, completely ready to react before cursing under his breath as he realized it was only Dave. He shot him a steely glare, though relaxed a bit and propped his leg up so that it was easier to see everything going on. He wasn’t going to get that stain out of the car seat any time soon.  
“Get in here!” He bit, letting the toy sit in his nook.

It was his mistake, as Dave made sure to flick it to the highest setting.  
“Nice double entendre, dude.” Dave remarked, opening the car door and flopping down on the seat, Karkat letting out a moan as he was caught off guard. It didn’t take long for his hands to find their way, one holding the back of Karkat’s head into a kiss, and the other sliding up and down his bulge before he sunk the toy into Karkat’s wet nook. Dave could feel him moan into the kiss, giving Karkat much more than the tease in the restaurant as he leaned into it and let his tongue sneak past his fangs, hot, wet, and passionate.

Karkat wrapped his arms around his neck, running a hand through Dave's hair and giving a little tug, more for something to hold onto amidst Dave’s onslaught of attention than to actively tease him. He opened up his mouth a little more, using his tongue to explore Dave's, his extra hand digging its claws deep into the back of Dave's shirt while he rolled and bucked his hips into the blondes hand. It was already way better than the amount of attention he'd gotten in the restaurant, and he definitely took advantage of it, barely giving him time to breathe! It was messy, almost clumsy, tongues probing at each other’s mouths and swirling together, barely pausing for breath as Karkat moaned into him. He was like putty in his hands, literally, the energetic vibrator curling in his nook as he thrust it in and out, not planning on making him cum like that but giving enough to make the troll feel like it.

Dave pulled his hair, tugging his head back and ripping the kiss away before he dug his teeth into his neck just under the side of his jaw, sucking and kissing the area, sure to leave a mark. There was a complete guarantee someone was going to see that one, the hickey in a place too obvious to conceal. He wasn’t going to let Karkat off easy, Dave wanted to hear those moans nice and clear, no tongues muffling the noise.

His moans were littered with trills, and after Dave pulled away, the occasional quiet plea, whispered and desperate before Dave managed to extract a soft yelp, which would devolve into a needily desperate and drawn out groan, wavering into a keen every time Dave drove it deep into his nook. He tugged at the blonde hair between his fingers instead of just letting them rest.  
“Fuck-just fuck me already!”  
Dave probably would've made a remark about how loud Karkat was being if he wasn't so focused on leaving a trail of hickeys and bite marks wherever his mouth touched, maybe teasing him about being caught with how badly he muffled his noises, if he even made an attempt. Dave wasn't at all being gentle, a better word would've been calculated; toy roughly thrusting in and out of his nook, rhythmical and firm, lips latching on to new and tender parts of Karkat's skin, suction sure to bruise before he dug his blunt human teeth in, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to mark him up as his.

Karkat was so hot and wet on the toy, practically gushing on his hand every time he got the rotating tip as deep as he could, wriggling it against the tightening and twitching walls of Karkat's nook, feeling his slick bulge undulate against his wrist for attention too.

“Ohh!~ Dave-I’ll-fuCK!”

“Hey Karkat,” Dave began, at last pulling away from his bruised up skin. “What’s another word for donkey?”

“What-you- _ASS!~_ ”

Karkat’s eyes went wide, as in one fluid motion Dave pulled the toy out of his nook and poked it into his asshole, lubricated by his own excess of slurry. It went deep, vibrating through to his nook and making his voice crack mid-moan, the intrusion hitting _entirely_ different parts inside.

“Bingo.”

“UghnNNGH~! Fffuuck you! You st-stupid fuck-gahh~” Karkat growled, his moans becoming more vocal as Dave took to jutting the toy in his ass, nook throbbing for attention.

“Damn, it’s like you _want_ someone to hear.”

“Ch-choke on my bulge, Strider.”

“Do me a favour and fuck yourself with the toy real quick, I wanna watch.”

“Dipshit.”

Karkat didn’t even think, only hesitating a moment and grumbling something before replacing Dave’s hand at the toys base, matching the humans previous rhythm. While he did this, Dave moved his hands into his pants, pulling out his dick, already _so_ hard, and began jacking off to the sight of Karkat masturbating, eyes locked on each other, not even touching. The human wasn’t even surprised at how fast he was driving it inside of him, not with all the build up, Dave turning the setting down just a little bit before tossing the remote down on the car seat and continuing to jerk off.

His breath hitched as the sensitive skin of his cock met his hand, the only noises in the car being the sounds of their hoarse breathing and moans, and the lewd, wet noises coming from Karkat. With one hand free, he used his unoccupied fingers in the trolls gushing nook, eliciting a whine from Karkat who could do nothing but continue thrusting the toy into his ass, free hand gripping the car seat as if he would fall through. Dave twisted his fingers inside of him, turning them against the warm wet walls of his nook as the vibrator did his ass. He matched the rhythm of his own hand on his cock rather than Karkat’s fast and almost frantic hand at the base of the toy, taking his time and making sure to catch every inch of his soft nook as he scissored his fingers within him, twisting his wrist for better stimulation.

Despite how much he saved face, Dave had his own desperation to tend to, his hand suddenly becoming less effective in taking care of his needs. Karkat jut his hips up, almost disappointed but definitely eager for more as Dave pulled his hand out, instead grabbing and lifting up his thigh to move his body, using the hand already on his dick to angle it so the tip was resting against the entrance to his nook.

“You ready?”

“Fuck off and fuck me already, dickhead.”

“Can do~”

Dave rutted forwards, hips papping together as he suddenly got so much closer to Karkat, a hiss of breath escaping from between his teeth before his mouth opened into a sigh, the tension in his body wavering as Karkat squeezed his legs around his waist. Dave almost had to fight to pull back, hands pinning the trolls shoulders as he began to work up a steady rhythm, the car shaking around them to the beat of their breaths. Karkat could barely manage to choke back his moans, which grew hoarse in his throat as Dave ripped his hips back to smack them forward, cock hot in his nook.

“C-come on,” Dave goaded breathlessly, the words a growl in his throat as one of his hands descended to squeeze and rub Karkat's coiling bulge, fingers already wet from his nook. “You were louder in the Taco Bell~!”

“Shit-Dave!~ Fuck...fuck-FUCK!~” With the toy buzzing and twisting away in his ass, Dave thrusting diligently in his nook, and playing with his bulge, the troll was practically blacking out from all the stimulation, any biting remarks he thought of fading away before they could leave his tongue.  
“Sh-keep-don’t stop-I’m close!~”

“S-same here.”  
Dave began to quicken his pace, own release in sight. Even with all the attention he was giving Karkat, he couldn’t tell who was enjoying it more, the end of Karkat’s warm nook kissing the head of Dave’s cock as it squeezed tightly, almost as if his nook didn’t want to let him go, the hum of the vibrator wrapped around him. Dave’s hips were driven by their own rhythm, pulled by his own need as if lassoed by tethers. His breath was growing ragged in his throat, moans catching on his voice to join Karkat’s as if they _wanted_ someone to hear.

“I’m gonna-“

“Hold on, I wanna do it at the s-same time.”

“F-I can’t-!

Karkat’s legs trembled and tensed, head thrown back and teeth gritted as he tried with all the strength in his body to hold back his orgasm, not helped by the onslaught of pleasure Dave gave him at every moment. The humans hips grew more frantic, not wanting to keep himself nor Karkat on the edge for very long, the cute noises he made as he tried his best to push back his orgasm spurring Dave on, only a few seconds from release. His tense hands patted down the car seat, searching around for the viberator's remote.  
May as well go out with a bang.

Dave’s hips _pressed_ against Karkat’s, a deep moan hissing through his teeth as he came, flicking up the setting to the highest especially for Karkat to take him over the edge, hand squeezing at his throbbing bulge. It seemed that all of Karkat’s resistance collapsed as he felt the toy squirm in his ass, buzzing against the soft walls it pushed against so intensely that Dave felt it up his spine! Karkat moaned, no, _screamed_ as he came, eyes wide and rolled back until only the yellow was visible, claws digging into the car seat, and slurry gushing out of his bulge and around Dave’s cock in his nook, Dave’s own spurt joining him. He didn’t even care about the other people who probably heard him, voice cracking and phasing into breathy babbling but barely lowering as Dave pulled back before pressing forward again, trying to eke out every moment inside of him.  
“Hh-hoh fuck~!”

“Good?” Dave asked breathlessly, kissing at his neck and cheek.

“Sh...hahhh...f-fuck off.” He laughed and lifted a hand to push Dave’s head away, but the human seemed to linger, clinging onto him like a baby sloth.

“C’mon man, you know I love my post-coital cuddles, my coitles.”

“Dave, you fucknut. Look, I like them too but maybe the back of the car in a parking lot isn’t the best place for it, especially not with this shit up my ass. I swear if you don’t start going easy on me down there I’m just going to go numb.”

“Oh yeah, right.” With a click, Dave turned off the toy, providing _some_ kind of relief for Karkat, not that he was going to take out the toy anytime soon. With Dave still hugging his side tight, Karkat sat up, being the stronger and larger of the two meaning he practically _dragged_ Dave up with him.

“Woah, I really fucked up these seats!” Karkat admitted, a little embarrassed “Do you think we’ll ever get out these stains? We might have to put down a blanket or something next time we go on a road trip with Kanaya, Rose and Jade…”

“Yeah, these things aren’t coming out anytime soon.” Dave said, kissing him on the cheek before slinking through the car to get to the driver's seat to buckle up and start the car. “Maybe instead of the blanket idea I can show them off like some kind of art gallery. ‘And here on your right in the exhibition exhibition we have ‘Squirt Au Karkat’, a marvellous piece if I do say so myself, wonderfully crafted, an abstract work of modern art, Pollock inspired.”

Karkat swivelled around on the back seat especially to kick the back of Dave’s seat.

“Shut up and drive already, the sooner I get back the sooner I can start cleaning myself up.”

“Sure thing, Princess.”

“I...shut up, bulgeweed.”


End file.
